When It Rains, It Pours
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Gabriella's car dies on a rainy day, as well as the worst day of her life, and when someone comes to her rescue and then gets stuck with her and pours his soul up on her, she'll soon find out that when it rains, it pours. RYELLA! ONESHOT!


Title: Come To Me

Loosley based on the song "Come To Me" by Jesse McCartney

Author: xoGeekxInxThexPinkxo

Pairing: RYELLA! (Whoot Whoot!)

Summary: Gabriella Montez is known for having crappy days, but this one is the icing on the cake, she was late to school, got detention, and then Troy broke up with her, and now her car broke down on the side of the highway when it was raining, and now of all people who want to stop and help her, it's Ryan Evans. She thought this day couldn't even turn for better, or maybe it can?

Gabriella Montez climbed into her red Jeep Cherokee just as it began to rain and headed home from school.

Today had to be the worst day of her life, she was late to school and got Detention with Darbus again, then later on near fifth period, Troy broke up with her for Sharpay Evans, and all Gabriella had to be thankful for is a warm car and that the day would be over before she knew it.

As she replayed the day in her head, she muttered "This day can not get worse!"

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching hault.

She cursed as she stepped out of the car and her feet sunk into the ground.

She looked under the hood for some sort of smoky mess, but only found that her battery had died.

"Crap!" she hissed, stomping her feet and flapping her hands in a Sharpay-like fashion as the rain poured down on her head.

She got back in the car and cut on her cell phone only for the welcome message saying: BATTERY DEAD instead of the usual: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes.

"What is with me and batteries!!!" she hissed, chucking the phone in the floor board.

She waited for about forty-five minutes when a jet black truck pulled up in front of her.

"Oh my God, now to add to my misery, I'm going to be shot by some psycho in a black Silverado!" she stated.

She put her hand over her mouth as the figure emerging from the car was dressed in semi- tight khaki pants, a blinding yellow shirt, with an almost equally blinding yellow hat.

"Or worse," she sighed, "Ryan"

Ryan perkily came over to the window and knocked on it.

Gabriella opened the door and stared at him.

"Car trouble?" he smiled.

"Nah, I'm just sitting on the side of the road, fearing that I'm going to get hit by another car because it's fun!" she hissed.

"Sorry," He said, turning a light shade of pink, "I was just wondering if you needed to use my jumper cables."

"Could I?" she pouted.

Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

No one ever knew of his huge crush on Gabriella, no one could, or he would get his tail kicked by so many people in one day, he wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks.

When he was driving home and saw the brunette lifting up the hood of her SUV, Ryan knew he had to stop, because not only would he help someone, he might be able to stick his foot in the door, so to speak.

"Ryan?" she asked waving her hand in front of his dazed face.

"Uh, yeah, hold on."

Ryan came back with the cables and tried to plug them up and start his truck, when they did, a loud roar came from the bottom.

"Gabriella," he paused, "I hate to tell you this, but, uh, my truck, yeah, it's kind of stuck."

"What!" Gabriella hissed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry!" he replied.

"Ryan, it's not your fault, it's just that this day has been the worst day of my life!"

"Uh, do you want to tell me about it, because I know it's not my business." He asked nervously.

"Might as well, since we're both stuck here." She said as they crawled into her SUV.

Gabriella began to tell Ryan of her many challenges of the day, from Troy breaking up with her, to now this.

Ryan sat there intently listening to the girl.

He clenched his fists as he heard all about when Troy broke her heart, again.

Ryan hated Troy, he always has, and he always will.

It wasn't just because he had what he wanted, it's because he knew he never told her she was pretty or she looked nice, or hardly anything, he was a piece of art in his gallery.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

She went on about how Troy would talk about getting married and things such as that.

Ryan knew how Troy thought. He thought that if he talked about a major relationship, it would keep Gabriella around, but he was too stupid to know that it would only scare her.

He knew, he would never say anything to Gabriella, or any girl, that he knew he couldn't keep.

"He told me, 'I'm sorry Gabby, but I can't go on like this, I love someone else, and it's not you, I-I love Sharpay.'" She said as she busted into tears.

Ryan bit his lip, he didn't know what to say, because he figured she thought he knew something about this, when in all actuality, he didn't.

Ryan wiped a tear off her cheek and tilted her chin up, "Hey, it's going to be alright, you are too good for him, and you aught to know that."

Gabriella nodded her head in semi-agreement.

"Thanks Ryan." She said, leaning over and giving him a hug.

Ryan inhaled taking in her scent.

When she let go Ryan smiled at her, "You know you can always come to me when you have problems, I'll be here to listen."

Gabriella returned his smile, "Thanks again, Ryan."

They sat in silence as the light in the ceiling of the SUV cut off, leaving them to watch the lightning come down with the rain.

Ryan looked over at her and saw her smile at him with a warm smile.

He fought with his mind as he wondered if he should just tell her.

Finally, he opened his mouth a began to open up, "Gabriella, I need to tell you something."

Gabriella turned to face him as he told her everything, how it had been love at first sight, to his hatred towards Troy, and how she would always have someone no matter with him and how he didn't care if she was in musicals and the decathalon, and how she could play girls basketball and he wouldn't care.

Gabriella looked a little awestruck as she listened to Ryan pour out his deepest secrets on her.

"Wow, Ryan." She gasped, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go get my phone and I'll leave as soon as a tow truck comes." He said, opening the door and feeling his heart sink as his shoes sank into the muddy grass.

"Ryan, wait!" she said, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back in the car.

"What?" he said, feeling his whole face burn hot with a combination of sorrow and embarrassment.

"You meant all of that, about promising me your heart and never letting me be upset and everything?" she said.

"Yeah." Ryan said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Get back in this car Ryan Evans, before you get pneumonia." She smiled.

Ryan obeyed plopping back down in the seat.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which by Ryan's direction turned into a full blown kiss.

Ryan ran a trail of kisses up to her ear and whispered, "So….Yes, or are you going to keep waiting for that Bolton loser?"

Gabriella smiled at his remark, "Yeah, Ryan."

He ran his hand through her brown locks and kissed her again, just as another car, this time belonging to Ryan's mom came and picked them up to take them home as the sun broke through the clouds.


End file.
